The Power of Goodbye
by Nomi Sunrider
Summary: Right now it is rated G because nothing bad happens. It is only the prolouge. It will be changed later do to adult topics. Anyway brief summary is Raye kicks Serena out Darien rapes her and all the senshi except for the one unconscious one and Raye follow


The Power of Good Bye

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing so please don't sue me. I am just borrowing the characters for my own twisted usage. I promise to return them when I am done playing with them.

Author's Note: Uhhh well if you don't like Darien and Raye being really mean to Serena then I suggest you don't read this fan fiction. Darien will attempt to rape and does beat Serena. Darien is also cheating on her with Raye...and Raye kicks Serena out of the Sailor Scouts. The only scout that "supports" her will be Ami. To see why you will just have to wait till a little later in the story. Now on with the story...

Prologue:

{Sailor Moon time}

The silver light poured in through the windows washing gently over the sleeping form of its princess. She was tossing and turning restlessly in her sleep seeming to be having a fitful dream.

{Serena's dream}

__

Serena looked down at herself seeing herself to clad in her princess dress.

"I wonder why I am dressed like this?"

She wondered around aimlessly in the foggy dreamscape wondering why the heck she was there when she suddenly saw a the blackened shape of a young man a little taller than herself and close to her age.

"Princess Serenity, You must escape from your false Prince. Return to me beloved. I have gone for too long without being near you. You do not deserved to be treated the way he is treating you." The boy called out to her.

"Who...who are you? And how do you know who I am? How did you know he was beating me?" Serena asked her voice rising in decibels with each statement as she was getting frantic not knowing whom this stranger in her dream was.

"Princess...find me and set me free again...Only you have the power to do so...Remember I will always love you..." With that the fog once again covered up the young man.

{Meanwhile in GW time}

At the same time Serena was experiencing that dream two of the Gundam Wing boys were experiencing dreams of their own...

{One Boy's dream similar to Serena's}

__

The young man wondered around in the fog curing under his breath wondering what the hell this dream was about and why he couldn't see a damn thing. He suddenly noticed the fog thinning slightly to reveal the form of a young woman about his age.

His mouth suddenly opened up of his own accord spewing out words that he had no idea what they meant, " Princess Serenity, You must escape from your false Prince. Return to me beloved. I have gone for too long without being near you. You do not deserved to be treated the way he is treating you." 

"Who...who are you? And how do you know who I am? How did you know he was beating me?" She called out to him.

He would like to know the answers to her questions as well. What was up with this Prince...and Princess?

"Princess...find me and set me free again...Only you have the power to do so...Remember I will always love you..." With that the fog once again covered up the young man.

There the dream ended and two un-nerved people woke up in a cold sweat at the same time.

At the time of the other dream Quatra was having a dream of his own...

{Quatra's dream}

__

Quatra blinked his eyes in suprise as he looked around at his surroundings. He was standing inside of a palace made out of white marble the towers sprouting majestically into the sky. The sky the stars were sparkling like jewels.

"Hello, Quatra, my son."

He whirled around to come face to face with a beautiful angel. His draw dropped slightly as he gazed at the woman with a royal air about her. She stood about 5'10 with long silver hair that went all the way down to the floor pulled up into two "meatballs" she had filmy faerie wings folded delicatly on her back. Her lavender eyes sparkled happily as she gazed at him her dress seeming to be spun out of silver moon beams.

"Who...who...are you?" Quatra was finally able to stutter out.

"I am your mother, Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom." The lady answered.

"Mother? Moon Kingdom?"

"Don't worry, my son, all will be explained in time. But right now you must prepare for the arrival of your twin sister, Serena. She will have her closest friends coming along with her as well. You will have to take it slow while building a relationship with her and as you start getting your memories back of her you will see she is not the same... I must be going now my son"

With that said the Angel disappeared leaving Quatra stunned yet again.

Qutatra practically jumped out of bed with the loud ringing of his alarm clock.

So what did you think? Please be sure to review. And don't forget to vote on who you think Serena should end up with!!! All except Quatra Of Course.__


End file.
